


Wake-up Call

by Euroshrimp



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Grinding, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroshrimp/pseuds/Euroshrimp
Summary: Ronan wakes up with a sleeping Adam pressed against him...morning wood is involved...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Again_n_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/gifts).



> So I didn't think I was going to keep writing fic, but I woke up with this scenario in my head and had to put it all on "paper"...so apparently I was wrong. I definitely have a thing for these boys sharing a bed, particularly when it's by accident.
> 
> I kinda threw this together today, so please pardon any mistakes. I'll edit later as needed.

Ronan blinks as unconsciousness slides slowly away from him, unveiling, as it goes, his room, his bed, and the boy lying next to him.

Adam is asleep, pressed up against him, his right arm and leg thrown casually over Ronan’s prone body, his leg hitched up high enough that the inside of his thigh is pressed against Ronan’s morning wood. _Shit_. 

As consciousness continues to expand in him, Ronan notices that Adam is _also_ sporting some morning wood and it’s pressed up against Ronan’s hip. _Fucking shit_.

The only reason Adam had slept over was because he’d been helping Ronan at the Barns, and the only reason Adam was in the same bed as Ronan was a complete accident. 

They’d spent the day engaged in manual labor around the Barns, mostly silent but for the sounds of hammering, occasional grunts, and a smattering of phrases like, “Hand me the level, would ya?” They’d eaten microwave ravioli, taken showers, and then Ronan had called Adam into his room to show him something on his laptop; roughly drawn up plans for tomorrow’s project. 

With Gansey out of town on family business, Blue neck deep in a project for school, and Noah being MIA for days, the boys had been restless.

Adam had been surprised when Ronan asked him to help out at the Barns, but it hadn’t sounded like a bad idea. It would be a respite from the stress of school, Cabeswater, the Quest. They would be able to lose themselves in the satisfaction of using their bodies, creating, fixing, being guys, and enjoying the oasis that was the Barns. 

Ronan doesn’t remember either of them falling asleep, but the laptop has been moved to the bedside table, so that must have been Adam. Does that mean Adam chose to stay? Had he been too tired to leave and just crashed, or had he thought about it? The possibility sent a thrill through Ronan whose morning wood had been upgraded to full erection, desire seeping through his body.

Ronan takes inventory of the situation. They’re both under a light sheet, blankets pushed down to the foot of the bed. They’re both wearing what they had changed into after their showers: boxers and a t-shirt for Adam, and a pair of loose sweats for Ronan. The curtains have been drawn, and Ronan doesn’t remember having done so. Could Adam have gotten up to do that and then come back to bed with Ronan? The thought was exhilarating, and _dangerous_ considering their current state of entanglement.

As Ronan continues to ruminate, Adam shifts subtly in his sleep, his thigh pressing into Ronan and rubbing him through his sweats at the same time that his own erection slides gently up and down Ronan’s hip. Had Adam been in almost any other position, his movements would have been innocent, adorable, even; but in their current configuration, Ronan on his back, Adam draped over him making contact in all the right places, it is positively sinful.

Ronan inhales sharply, desire coursing through him, but he’s unsure what to do. If he moves now, it’s going to be all _kinds_ of uncomfortable as they are forced to acknowledge their current, uh…situation. Maybe he can wait it out until Adam rolls over and it can be something they never have to speak about, and Adam never has to know. Yeah. Ronan can do that; as long as Adam doesn’t…Adam moves again. This time he’s pushing more insistently into Ronan’s hip, a barely heard whine escaping his sleeping form, his inner thigh pressing more firmly into Ronan’s dick as Adam uses his leg to gain purchase.

Ronan is losing it. The needs of his teenage body are slowly eclipsing any self-restraint he has as Adam continues rutting against his side; Adam’s hand now gripping Ronan’s opposite shoulder as his pace becomes more insistent.

Ronan can’t help himself; he is not a saint. He grips Adam’s leg where it is pressing into his now aching cock and presses down, increasing the pressure, allowing himself to subtly thrust back against Adam’s thigh.

Both boys are breathing hard now, Adam’s eyes still closed.

“Fuck,” Ronan grunts out, unable to stay silent anymore as their bodies find a blissful rhythm.

At the sound of his exclamation, Ronan sees from the corner of his eye that Adam has raised his head up, and he feels the stutter in their movements as Adam falters.

Ronan turns to him and their eyes meet. Ronan knows his expression is all hunger and sex, but Adam looks terrified; eyes wide.

“Oh fuck, please don’t stop,” Ronan pleads, using one of his hands to grip Adam’s arm where it still lies across Ronan’s bare chest. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” Ronan repeats, using his words to soothe the fear that has clouded Adam’s beautiful face, begging him to keep going.

At Ronan’s mollifications, relief floods Adam’s features, followed quickly by hot desire as he finds the rhythm again, his conscious efforts making Ronan groan.

They have become one creature, legs and arms entwined, bodies writhing and grinding together as they push each other closer and closer to the edge.

“Shit. Ronan, I’m gonna…” Adam breathes out.

“Fuck, I wanna feel you cum.” Ronan whispers to him. And then louder, “Cum for me, Adam.”

And Adam does, his head pressed under Ronan’s chin as his body spasms against Ronan’s side, his limbs tightening around the other boy as he rides out the waves of pleasure against Ronan’s hip.

The added pressure and the high whine coming from Adam’s mouth is all that it takes to throw Ronan over the edge as well. His head snaps back and he’s gripping Adam’s thigh where it’s pressed against him, holding on like a man with a life preserver. 

“Ungh, fuck,” Ronan groans, both hands now on Adam’s leg as he grinds into it, spurting into his sweats.

Eventually, their movements slow and muscles relax as they gradually come back to themselves, both boys spent and panting raggedly, silent apart from their breath. Neither knows what to say, so they gently extricate themselves from each other’s embrace, avoiding eye-contact, until they are laying side-by-side staring at the ceiling.

Ronan immediately misses Adam’s touch, but he’s certain that this was a fluke; a delicious mistake that he will remember when he’s alone at night, but which he and Adam will never speak of again. The weight of this realization is startlingly sad for Ronan. He has longed for Adam in a way he didn’t think was possible to want another person; body, mind, and spirit; ride or die until the universe expires.

The sick melancholy is seeping through Ronan’s limbs, and there is a prickling behind his eyes. Maybe Adam won’t hate him; maybe Adam will still let Ronan be around him, even if he can’t look him in the eye anymore. Even if this messes things up, Ronan can be ok with just being near him.

Lost in his silent misery, Ronan doesn’t immediately notice that Adam has shifted up onto one elbow, facing Ronan with eyes cast down.

“Um,…” Adam begins, and Ronan turns to him. If shit is gonna go down, he will at least look him in the face while Adam tells him what a mistake this was.

“I’m so sorry,” Adam continues, now looking up at Ronan’s closed off expression, an invisible curtain drawn between them. Ronan’s eyebrows quirk together at Adam’s words, but he stays resolutely silent, letting Adam continue. “I feel like such an ass hole.”

Ronan knows this is it. Adam will tell him it was a mistake, that he knows how Ronan feels, but he doesn’t feel the same way; that he should probably go and maybe they should just give each other space for a while.

“I basically molested you,” Adam goes on, “I never meant for things to happen that way.”

Ronan sits up, “What do you mean _that way_?” a hopeful flutter sparks alive in his gut.

“Ronan.” Adam says imploringly, “I’ve liked you for a while. I’ve wanted to say something but I was always too scared to bring it up. I mean, shit, look at you.” Adam indicates the dangerously handsome and angry boy looking back at him. “The last thing I meant to have happen is for me to confess by jumping you in my sleep.” Adam casts his eyes back down, picking absentmindedly at the bedding.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The magnitude of Adam’s words rushing over Ronan like a flood, “Best. Wake-up call. Ever,” concludes Ronan, with a wicked grin.

“Yeah?” Adam looks up at him, shy hopefulness on his features, allowing himself a cautious smile.

“Fuck yeah.” Ronan confirms, reaching out a timid hand and brushing his thumb across Adam’s cheek. “Damn,” Ronan continues, lying back on the bed, head in his hands with eyes closed, slipping back into casual detachment, “if I knew you were so obsessed with me, I’d have put you out of your misery a while ago.”

“Oh my god,” Adam says laughing, “you’re such a dick!” pinching Ronan lightly under his exposed ribs, which sends the other boy squirming. 

“Shit! Adam, don’t!” Ronan flails, protecting his sensitive sides.

“OMG, is Ronan Lynch _ticklish_?” Adam is wearing a smile like he’s just realized it’s Christmas. He turns fully towards Ronan, poised to attack.

“Adam,” Ronan says warningly, grinning in spite of himself. “Don’t make me pin you.”

“Well maybe that’s what I’m going for.” Adam says; his eyebrows waggling teasingly.

“Damn, Parrish, you just have to ask,” Ronan replies, all sincerity in spite of himself, gazing at Adam with unguarded adoration, and opening his arms in invitation.

Adam goes to him, his playfulness replaced with earnest affection, and once again they are lying in each other’s arms; breathing in one another’s scent and basking in the splendor of mutual reverence.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Ronan inclines his head to where Adam’s is resting on his chest, “Hey,” he says, his hand under Adam’s chin, lifting the other boys face to his own, “I really want to kiss you.”

Adam is struck by how vulnerable Ronan looks, his blue eyes wide and exposed, making Adam think of puppies, “Damn, Lynch,” Adam says with a smile, “you _never_ have to ask.”


End file.
